1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a driving system for a vehicle and, more particularly, to a driving system for a vehicle (so-called hybrid vehicle) that is able to travel by using power of at least one of an engine or a motor generator.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-35128 (JP 2009-35128 A) describes a hybrid vehicle. The hybrid vehicle includes an engine, a transmission, and a motor generator. The motor generator operates on electric power that is supplied from an inverter. An input shaft of the transmission is coupled to the engine via a first clutch. An output shaft of the transmission is coupled to drive wheels. The motor generator is coupled to the output shaft of the transmission via a second clutch. In this hybrid vehicle, when the first clutch is engaged and the second clutch is engaged, power of both the engine and the motor generator is allowed to be transmitted to the drive wheels.